Battle Spirits: Advent Saikyou!
by Akuda-kun
Summary: Battle Spirits, a card game known all over Japan, join Kobaharu Akuda as he meets and fights new people in his journey to become the Battle Spirit World Champion


**Battle Spirits, a card game that took Japan and the whole world by storm, with millions of players around the world including it in their daily life! now lets begin our story!**

In a bright Sunday morning, a spiky orange haired boy holding a deck case walks into a card shop nervously. he wore a blue laced jaket with a hoodie on the back, underneath it was a pink shirt. he also wore The door slides open as enters the shop.

a Shop clerk, looking to be in his 20's with blonde hair and walks up to him,he was wearing a white apron with the words "Card Central" was ingraved in the center of it, underneath the apron he wore a black t-shirt, he was also wearing jeans. "Welcome!" The shop clerk said.

"U-umm...hi" the young boy murmured to the shop clerk.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" The shop clerk asked.

"U-umm...yeah, I was hoping that someone would teach me how to play Battle Spirits" the boy said nervously.

The clerk smiled at the young boy "oh, well I cant teach you right now because I have to take care of the store" the clerk said.

"Oh..." the boy sighed.

Suddenly, the sliding door opens as a young teen steps into the store, he had red spicky hair, he wore a red jacket with blue t-shirt under it, he walked to the counter.

The clerk smiled at him "Welcome back Akuda" the clerk said.

"Yo Gin-san, are there any new packs?" he said, then the clerk suddenly got an idea."Hey Akuda, why dont you teach this guy Battle Spirit?" The clerk said pointing at the small child.

"Eh?" The boy said as he looked at the little boy.

After thinking for a minute, "Yosh! Ill do it! Whats your name kid?" The boy said.

"S-Sato...K-Kazuto" the little boy said

"nice name, my name is Kobaharu Akuda, nice to meet you!" Akuda grinned at the boy, "Hey why dont we use the 3D Arena? Um...Gin-san!" Akuda said

"Yeah?" Gin said "can we use the 3D Area?" Akuda asked "Sure, go ahead, but dont break it like last time" Gin said as he glared at Akuda."Hehehe, dont worry" Akuda said scratching the back of his head, Akuda then looked at Kazuto "you have a deck?" Akuda asked. the boy nodded, "alright then lets go!" Akuda said.

At The Battle Arena

At the battle arena, both players stood on each platform. "Alright, first place your deck into your, oh wait but before that, do you know the different types of cards?" Akuda asked, Kazuto shakes his head. "Alright well how about we start with the cards?" Akuda said, he picked up his deck and looked through it and picked 3 cards and showed it to Kazuto. "There are 3 main cards in Battle Spirit, now every card has 3 things in common with each other, they all have a cost, cost reduction, and a symbol, ill get to those when we start battling". He picked up the card on the far left card "First are Spirits, these are monsters that help you in battle and win the game, these cards have levels, which can be change depending on the number of cores that are on it, but I'll get into that when we battle" he puts it back into his hand and picks up the middle card. "Next are Magic, these are powerful spells that'll aid you in battle". He put the card back into his hand and picks up the final card on the far right. "and finally we have Nexus, Nexus cards stay on the field when they're activated and give off special effects on the field. They also have levels and they level up the same as Spirits do". He puts it back into his hand and puts all the cards back into his deck and shuffles it. "Every player starts with 4 cores that includes 3 normal core and a soul core and 5 lives" Akuda said. "We each draw 4 cards, this will be our starting hand" Akuda said as he drawed 4 cards from the top of his deck, Kazuto did the same. "Now that we're ready, to start we both say 'Gate Open, Kaihou!(Release)' at the same time" Akuda says, Kazuto nods. "Alright you ready?".Kazuto noded "Yeah!"

Akuda smiles "alright!" He takes a deep breath "Seeno! (One, two, three GO!)"

"GATE OPEN, KAIHOU!"

And as they said it, a white barrier surrounded them, hence starting the battle. "Since you're new to the game, I'll start us off. Every turn starts with the Start Step, then we move on to the Core Step, which is a step that adds 1 core to your reserve, but since i go first, i skip this step. Next there's the Draw Step, which is the sep where you draw one card from the top of your deck". Akuda said as he drawed a card from the top of his deck "Next is the Main Step, this is where you summon Spirits, activate effects, and well do your plays basically"

Akuda revealed a card "Every card has a cost you have to pay, you use cores to pay the cost of cards, for example this card has a 0 cost seen on the top left so that means i dont have to pay a core to summon this Spirit, War Lizard shoukan! (Summon)" Then, a bright red flame lights up on the battlefield as a red lizard with a sword-like tail appeared (Red/Cost 0/Level 1/Symbol 1/BP 1000) "when you summon a Spirit, you have to add at least 1 core to it, when you do, it becomes a level 1. A Spirits level increases on how many cores thats on that spirit" Akuda said, "next is the Attack step, this is the step where our Spirits that we summoned battle, but since I wen first, this step is skipped, lastly is the end step, this is where I end my turn, turn end"

Akuda

Life: 5

Hand: 4

Reserve: 3

Spirits: War-Lizard (Lvl 1)

"It's your turn now Kazuto" Akuda said, "r-right, Start step, Core Step" Kazuto adds a Core to his reserve "Draw Step, Fizard Shoukan!" Another bright red flame appears on the field as a little orange dragon pops up on the field (Red/Cost 0/CR 0/Level 1/Symbol 1/BP 1000) "Then umm..." Kazuto reveals a card to Akuda, it has a blue serpent like creature on it."If I summon this Spirit, I have to pay one core, right?" Kazuto said.

"Ah! Im glad you asked that!" Akuda says, "this is where cost reduction comes in! Look at the right of your core cost" Akuda said, Kazuto looks at the right of the core cost to see a red little hexagon symbol. "Thats called a cost reduction. You see...normally youd have to pay a core to summon that spirit, but! You have Fizard on the field which has 1 symbol, that means you can reduce the cost of the card by 1. But, you can only reduce the cost depending on how many cost reduction the card has, for example I have 4 cards with 1 red symbol, I have a card in my hand with a cost of 4 reduction of 3 red symbols, that means I can only reduce 3 of the cards cost even though I have 4 red symbols on the field" Akuda explained.

"Is that clear enough for you?" Akuda asked,

"Yeah...I think I got it, so since my Raidyle which has a cost of 1 and cost reduction of 1, since I have a Spirit with 1 symbol on the field, I can summon it with no cost, Alright! Raindyle shoukan!" Then, Another bright flame appeared as a blue serpent like dragon appeared from it (Red/Cost 1/CR 1/Level 1/Symbol 1/BP 1000).

"Attack Step!" Kazuto said.

"Now this is a good time to tell you about the Attack Step! The Attack Step is where you use the Spirits you summon to attack your opponent. When a Spirit attacks it goes from vertical to horizontal. When a card is in a horizontal position, it's in exhaust state." Akuda said.

"Alright, Raindyle attacks!" Kazuto said as he declared an attack on Akuda. Raindyle charged at Akuda

"When a player declares an attack, and an additional step occurs. This is called the Flash Step. In the flash step, players can choose to use a flash effect to disrupt your opponent and to defend yourself. There are 2 flash steps, 1 for the defending player and one for the attacking player. The first person that can use a flash step is the defending player. Another way to defend yourself is by blocking. You have to have at least 1 spirit on the field. To Block, like attacking, you change the state of one of your spirits from refreshed to exhausted. When the defending Spirit blocks, the showdown step occurs, in this step, the attacking Spirit and the opposing Spirit opponent battles. When 2 spirit battles, the spirit with the highest BP wins and the lower BP gets destroyed. But right now, I won't block with my Spirits, I'll take it from my life" Then, 5 blue cores appeared in front of Akuda and one of them took the hit for the attack exploding it. Akuda stepped back a little because of the small explosion of the core.

"When you take damage, your life decreases depending on how many symbols that are on the attacking Spirit" Akuda said

"Alright then I'll attack with Fizard!" Kazuto said

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Akuda said as he crossed his arms.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kazuto asked

"If you attack with Fizard, I would just block with War-Lizard, since both spirits are the same BP, both get destroyed. Then you won't have any Spirits to block with" Akuda said.

"oh, I guess you're right. then I'll end my turn there"

Kazuto

Life: 5

Hand: 3

Reserve: 3

Spirits: Fizard (Lvl 1), Raindyle (Lvl 1)

Akuda

Life: 4

Hand: 4

Reserve: 4

Spirits: War-Lizard (Lvl 1)

"Alright then! My turn! Start step, Core Step, Draw step, Refresh step", Akuda looked at his cards in his hand, "and next is the Main Step! War-Lizard and Jinraidragon shoukan!"

he said as 2 red flames lights up on the field as another War-Lizard (Red/Cost 0/CR 0/Lvl 1/Symbol1/BP1000) and a dragon with samurai-like armor with a sword horn appeared on the field (Red/Cost 3/ CR 2/Level 1/Symbol 1/BP 3000).

"i'll add my soul core and one other core to level up my Jinraidragon to level 2" Akuda said as Jinraidragon roared on the field (3000 4000)

"let me tell you what the soul core is, the soul core is a special core that's added at the start of the game other than the your normal cores, the soul core has many uses but the main use of it is to unlock the hidden power of your spirits" Akuda said, "now Jinraidragon attacks!" Akuda said as he ordered Jinraidragon to attack, the dragon starts to charge at Kazuto

"Jinraidargon's effect activates! when this spirit attack's, it gains 3000 BP" Akuda said as Jinraidragon roars as he charged (40007000).

"i'll take it from li-" "that isnt an option" Kazuto's words were cut by Akuda's "Jinraidragon's other effect activates! Shin-Gekitotsu! (True-Clash) when this spirit has a soul core on it, your spirits are forced to block this attack!" Akuda said, "W-what?! dammit, block Fizard!" Kazuto said as he ordered Fizard to block, Fizard leapt into the air hitting Jinraidragon's blade, destorying itself. "When a spirit is destroyed, the cores from the spirit are moved to the reserve. Now the next attack is from War-Lizard! Ike! (Go!)War-Lizard!" Akuda said as War-Lizard charged at Kazuto.

"Life!" Kazuto said as 5 cores appeared in front of Kazuto and one of them took the hit.

"Turn End"

Kazuto

Life: 4

Hand: 3

Reserve: 5

Spirits: Raindyle (Lvl 1)

Akuda

Life: 4

Hand: 3

Reserve: 0

Spirits: War-Lizard (Lvl 1), War-Lizard (Lvl 1), Jinraidragon (Lvl 2)

"My turn, Start Step, Core Step, Draw Step, Refresh Step and next is the Main Step, i summon 2 Fizard's!" Kazuto said as 2 Fizard's appeared.

"Next, Ashigaru Raptor shoukan!" Kazuto said as a little raptor with samurai-like armor appeared on the field (Red/Cost 2/CR 2/Lvl1/Symbol 1/BP 2000) "and now i'll add a soul core to it making it a level 2 " Kazuto said as the raptor screeches (20003000) "next is the attack step, go! Ashigaru Raptor!" Kazuto said as the raptor rushed to attack Akuda.

"Ashigaru Raptor's effect activates! When this spirit attacks, if have a soul core on it, i draw 1 card" Kazuto said as he drew a card.

"Life!" Akuda said as 4 blue cores hover infront of Akuda as one of them blocks the attack and explodes.

"Next, Fizard attacks!" Kazuto said as Fizard charged.

"Not so fast! Flash Timing! magic, Flame Tempest! this card allows me to destroy all spirits on both fields with BP of 3000 or lower! i'll use cores from my 2 WarLizards depleting them and a core from Jinraidragon to pay the cost, Gomen (Sorry) War- lizards" Akuda said as a red flaming tornado hits the field, destroying all of Kazuto's Spirits

"Darn it! Turn end" Kazuto said as he ended his turn

Kazuto

Life: 4

Hand: 2

Reserve: 7

Spirits: None

Akuda

Life: 3

Hand: 2

Reserve: 0

Spirits: Jinraidragon (Lvl 1)

"My turn, Start Step, Core Step, Draw Step, Refresh Step, and then Main Step,SoulSaber Rindou shoukan!" Akuda said as a Buffalo-head samurai appears on the field(Red/Cost 2/CR 1/Lvl1/Symbol 1/BP 2000) "i add a core ad change one core to Jinraidragon to a soul core"

"Attack Step! Rindou attacks! his effect activates! when another spirit in the family 'War Dragon' has a Soul Core on it, he gets 5000 BP! go Rindou!" the Buffalo charges at Kazuto.

"Life!" Kazuto said as 4 cores hover ontop of Kazuto and the Buffalo slashes one of them, making it explode

"Turn end" Akuda said as he ended his turn

Kazuto

Life: 3

Hand: 1

Reserve: 9

Spirits: None

Akuda

Life: 3

Hand: 1

Reserve: 1

Spirits: Jinraidragon (Lvl 2), Rindou (Lvl 1)

"My turn, Start Step, Core Step, Draw Step, Refresh Step, and then Main Step" Kazuto looked at his last 2 cards in his hand "guess i have no choice" Kazuto said as he holds a card up in the air"Break the cage that seals you and fly down to the battlefield once more! Powerful incarnation of thunder! ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm shoukan!" the sky of the field turned dark as lighting starts to rain from the sky, from the sky a giant red lizard-like dragon appears from the sky landing on the field and roars (Red/Cost 6/CR 3/Lvl 1/BP 5000) "this card has a special ability, his cost is equal to my life, i'll add 3 cores to him making him level 3 (5000-10000)".

"Attack Step! Ike! Siegwurm! Siegwurm's skill activates, Twinkle Clash! now you have to block with one of your spirits" Kazuto said as the Dragon charges at Akuda.

"Block Jinraidragon!" Akuda said as Jinraidragon blocks his attack and gets destroyed

"Turn end" Kazuto said ending his turn

Kazuto

Life: 3

Hand: 1

Reserve: 3

Spirits: Siegwurm (Lvl 3)

Akuda

Life: 3

Hand: 1

Reserve: 5

Spirits: Rindou (Lvl 1)

"My turn! Start Step, Core Step, Draw step, Refresh Step, and then Main Step" He looked through his cards and smirks"...Its time" Akuda said

"Huh?" Kazuto said looking rarhee confused

"Rindou shoukan!" he said as Rindou appears on the field, "Ikuze!" Akuda said as he holds up a card up in the air "Master Samurai of the War Dragon! Hear me Roar! SoulMaster Bugeisha-Dragon Shoukan!", then, a thick fog appears and an eye can be seen from it, the fog then gets swept away with a swoop of a sword and a samurai-like dragon appears from it (Red/Cost 7/CR 3/Lvl 1/BP 5000).

"I place the soul core on him, Attack step! Bugeisha-Dragons skill activates! at thw start of my attack step, i can move cores from my trash to this spirit" he said as Bugeisha-Dragon powers up (Lvl 1- Lvl 3) (5000 BP- 13000 BP)

"WHAT?!?!?!" Kazuto said, surprised.

"Go! Bugeisha-Dragon! attack!" Akuda screamed

"N-No Flash!" Kazuto said, not k owing what to do

"Flash! Bugeisha Dragons skill, by paying 1 core i can destroy a Spirit with 6000 BP or less, But if i Pay it with a soul core, i can destroy a Spirit with 12000 BP or less! Now Bugeisha Dragon, Destroy his Siegwurm!" he said as Bugrisha cuts through Siegwurm, destroying it

"No! Siegwurm!" Kazuto said

"Now, attack him directly! Dragon Sword Dancing!" he said as Bugeisha Dragon attacks Kazuto straight on

"Life!" Kazuto said as his life core gets destroyed

"Finish him off Rindou!" he said as his 2 Rindou's charge him

"Life!" he said as the 2 Rindou's rams into him, destorying his 2 remaining life cores

GAME END! WINNER! KOBAHARU AKUDA!

"Its was nothing!" he said as he gives a thumbs-up, smiling

back at the card shop*

"i lost..." Kazuto frowned as they walk back into the card shop

"did you really beat a kid that was new to the game " Gin said, glaring at Akuda

"H-Hey! i was just doing what i was asked for" Akuda said while scratching his head, smiling. "but anyway, that was a great match out there Kazuto!" Akuda said smiling

"R-Really?!" Kazuto shouted

"Yeah!" Akuda said

suddenly, the shop door burst's open

"AAAAAKUUUUUUDAAAAA!!!"

"eh?" Akuda said, they all looked in front of the door to see a girl standing there looking very angry. the girl had pink wavy hair. she wore a white laced tank-top with flower patterns all over it, she wore a light blue skirt going a little above of her knees and ballet like shoes.

"Uh-oh..." Akuda said giving off a worried face.

Gin just smirked knowing whats going to happen.

Kazuto looked at them, confused as to whats going on.

"H-hey Koyomi-chan, W-whats brings you here?" Akuda said with a nervous face, sweating heavily

"Dont Hey me! Where were you?! iv'e been waiting at the stasion for over one hour!" the girl named Koyomi said, yelling at Akuda's face

"W-well..." Akuda said looking to the left with a nervous face "I was waiting for you and got kinda bored so...i took a little detour" he said, scratching the back of his head "Sorry...haha"

"Sorry my ass" Koyomi said getting angrier by the minute, "I've been waiting infront of the station for over an hour!", She then took Akuda's hand by force, "Sorry for causing trouble, Gin-san" she said to Gin, she then left the shop, taking Akuda with her.

"Uuuuuhhh..." Kazuto said, still processing what he saw. "what just-".

"Dont ask" Gin cutting off Kazuto.

"Oh...Okay" Kazuto said, "well...i should be going now, i'll see you later!".

"See ya later kid" Gin said, going back to reading his newspaper.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Akuda said as he wiggled his hand, trying to get out of Kyomi's grip, "I can walk on my own y'know".

She pouted and then let's go of Akuda's hand "Well you're the one that left me waiting" She said, crossing her hands, looking away for him.

"Hehe, Sorry!" Akuda said scratching the back of his head, smiling.

"Ugh, lets just go" She said walking ahead.

"Alright, Alright" Akuda said, running towards her, bumping into someone in the process, "Oh sorry" he said to the boy.

"Its fine" the boy said with a smooth voice, smiling at Akuda,he looked to be his age, he had white short hair and white eyes, he wore a white coat white a white fluffy scarf around his neck. "Whats your name?" he asked Akuda with a soothing voice.

"Hm? Me?" he said pointing to himself, the boy nodded. "Oh, my name is Akuda, Kobaharu Akuda" he said with a large grin on his face.

"Akuda huh" he said with his soothing voice, smiling "im gonna remember that" he said as he turned away and started walking again.

"W-wait! what about your-"

"Akuda! Hurry up! the shop is gonna close!" Koyomi said, cutting what Akuda was gonna say

"Oh sorry!" Akuda said before looking back at the person he just talked to, he then ran towards his friend, still wondering the name of the boy he talked to

Meanwhile, the boy was approached by a more older man, he looks to be in his late 30's, he wore a suit and tie with a badge placed on his pocket and black tailor-made pants.

"Master, what were you doing with that boy just a moment ago?" the man asked

"It was nothing Alfronze, it was just a normal conversation" the boy said

"Well either way, we need to go back to the mansion, tommorow is your first day in your new school, we also have big plans tommorow after school" the man named Alfonze exclaimed

"I know Alfonze, I know" the boy said with a soothing voice

"Are you having trouble fitting into this new environment?" Alfonze said

"No, not really, besides..." he said looking back at Akuda, seeing him arguing with Koyomi "i think im gonna like it here" he said looking back at Alfonze "now...lets go home"

"Yes, master" Alfonze says, bowing to him

To Be Continued

And now...for a special segment

BATTLE SPIRIT CARD CORNER!

in this segment, we analyze cards from the latest chapter to give you guys a better scope of what these cards do

Today we'll be looking at this! *raises the curtains*

The SoulMaster Bugeisha-Dragon! aka, Akuda's ace card!

a master of martial arts, this dragon is a fierce warrior, training for many many years and it shows it in his skills

his first skill allows you to add all of your cores from the trash to any of your War Dragon cards, in addition, if you put a core to this spirit, you can destroy a nexus as well!

his 2nd skill allows you to destroy a spirit with 6000 BP or below by paying just 1 cost, but if you pay the cost with a soul core, you can destory a spirit with 12000 BP or below instead, very useful to destroy beffy spirits!

This is all from me! I'llsee you guys next time!

Next time on Advent Saikyou!

"Morning Nee-chan!"

"Everyone, today we have a new transfer student joining pur class"

"My name is Egashira Kishi, Nice to meet you"

"wait...isnt he the guy i met a few days ago?"

"Flash timing! Kourin! (Advent!)"

"What?! Kourin?!"

Turn 2: A Rival Appears! Kourin!The SpearTwinkleSacred Wodan

Gate Open! Kaihou!

Finally! after 3,000 years i have returned!

And with my return, i give you the first ep of Advent Saikyou!

Now do note that, the start of this chapter was made about 2 years ago, thats why its kinda cringey and kinda lacking

In thats span of 2 years i really thought about how im gonna write this story

And thats why i've decided to do kind of a mini reboot, mainly the battle system and the main character's deck

Now, as of the frequency of chapters, i don't know how often this book is gonna be updated, it was hard before since no emulator had a testing field to play out the matches, but now there is, and now i can finally make decks and play the fights with cards in the emulator, so hopefully i can make chapters more easier than i used to.

Anyway, thats it from me, hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of Battle Spirits Advent Saikyou, and i'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
